Une lueur d'espoir
by Chipuliara
Summary: La guerre est terminée, mais beaucoup sont ceux qui n'ont rien oublié. Cet homme, là, au fond de ce bar, en fait partie... OS. /!\ Drarry, slash !


**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi, comme toujours !

**Rated** : T

**Paring** : Allusions Drarriennes ! (Ça se dit ?..)

**Note** : Et, hum... c'est court. Comme souvent, mais là _vraiment beaucoup_. ^_^'

Enjoy ! :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Une lueur d'espoir .**

Vous savez, on ne dirait pas comme ça, mais sous mes airs de débris ambulant j'en ai vu des choses. Des choses que certaines personnes auront sans doute du mal à imaginer. A dix-sept ans j'étais déjà embarqué dans une guerre sans nom, comme d'ailleurs la plupart de mes amis, connaissances et même ennemis de l'époque. Mais quand j'y repense, j'ai l'étrange impression d'avoir vécu cela de loin, comme spectateur de ma propre déchéance.

Je me suis vu m'engager dans la résistance aux cotés de ceux qui m'étaient proches, ensemble nous avons levé une armée, une jeune, très jeune armée. Certains n'avaient même pas encore l'âge de comprendre vraiment, ils luttaient pour vivre, ou pour survivre. Beaucoup d'entre eux ont péri lorsque la guerre a éclaté pour de bon. Certains ont beaucoup souffert, d'autres continuent de souffrir, tous sont morts d'une façon ou d'une autre. Moi je fais parti des morts qui souffrent toujours, une carcasse vide de toute âme, un oublié de guerre. Mais vous avez sans doute entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? Bien sûr, qui ne le connaît pas. Et bien permettez moi de vous dire que son cas illustre parfaitement ce que j'essaye de vous raconter. Ou en tout cas, il m'illustre parfaitement.

Personnage centrale d'une pièce de mauvais goût, il a été placé au centre de cette guerre avant même de pouvoir donner son avis et pour cause, il ne savait pas encore parler. Pourchassé par le Mal et manipuler par le Bien, il puisait sa force dans tout l'amour que lui donnaient ses amis proches, essayant de survivre comme il pouvait, comme on le faisait tous.

J'ai entendu dire par la suite qu'en plus de la menace constante il était parti un temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis à la recherche d'objets maléfiques appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, on m'a dit aussi que la magie noire apparentée à ces objets avait eue un effet néfaste sur lui, sa santé et ses idées.

Puis bien sûr il y a eu la bataille finale. Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi terrifiant de toute ma vie. Les Mangemorts par centaines, les amis à terre, la terreur dans leurs yeux vides. Le rire de Voldemort. L'angoisse de ne pas en ressortir vivant, cette même angoisse qui vous tiraille le ventre et vous bousille les tripes. Mais Harry, oui Harry Potter a réussi. Il nous a libérés de ce fléau infernal. Ouais. Plus rien n'a été pareil après. Bien sûr il y a eu les réjouissances officielles, le ministre nous a fait un joli discours sur le fabuleux courage des disparus, la gloire des survivants, tout ça… Et puis ils nous ont oublié, tous autant qu'ils sont, nous, les rescapés. Plus personne ne voulaient entendre parler de cette foutue guerre de merde. Mais quand on en revient, c'est pas pareil. Nous, on n'oublie pas. Harry Potter a refusé d'oublier. Il est resté cloitré chez lui des jours et des jours, peut être même des semaines ou des mois ! Il réservait ses seules sorties aux morts, il passait la journée entière à l'extérieur, dans des cimetières ou sur des champs de batailles. Il restait même parfois deux ou trois jours. Puis en rentrant chez lui il s'achetait de quoi boire pendant un mois, et il recommençait.

Mais un jour sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, il est parti. Certains disent qu'il n'a laissé d'adresse à personne et qu'il a disparu pour toujours. Moi, je pense que ses quelques amis encore vivants savent où il est et ne disent rien. Mais de toute façon ça ne change rien. Jamais on ne retrouvera Harry James Potter, et personne n'est en mesure de dire ce qu'il peut bien être en train de faire à ce moment précis.

Comment ça il tient des propos d'ivrogne à un inconnu ? Mais, je ne vous permets pas ! Je ne suis pas encore ivre ! Et puis en plus, je vous connais espèce de blond peroxydé ! Même tout l'alcool du monde ne parviendrait pas à vous effacer de ma mémoire ! Vous m'avez volé mon corps et mon âme avant de me briser le cœur ! Vous m'aviez promis de rester en vie et je vous ai cru mort, vous m'aviez promis la lune et m'avez laissé crever au soleil, vous m'aviez promis la liberté et me suivez depuis des jours ! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne t'avais pas remarqué ? Que ce sourire satisfait m'avait manqué ? Que tes yeux allaient me réchauffer ? Que le baiser que tu viens de me voler allait me calmer ? Que ce deuxième allait me faire plaisir ?... Que ce troisième allait me faire taire… Je t'ai attendu Dray, tellement attendu. Viens, on se casse de ce bar miteux, de ce quartier pourris. Tu me raconteras tes emmerdes et si tu veux j'te dirais les miennes. On cherchera des solutions et si y'en a pas on s'aimera plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que j'en ai le cul explosé et que tu ne puisses plus respirer. Et alors j'aurais ta vie pour recoller mes morceaux, et alors tu m'offriras la lune et la liberté.

**FIN**

* * *

Voilà, voilà... Alors ? J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même !

Ciao,

Chip.


End file.
